inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ootani Tsukushi
(Midfielder) |element= Wood |team= Inakuni Raimon (manager) |seiyuu= Fujita Akane (Ares) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven Reloaded}}Ootani Tsukushi ( つくし) is Inakuni Raimon's manager. Before Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, she was a scout character. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"Endou's classmate, she has a big fanclub due to her gentle nature."'' Plot Ootani first appeared in episode 2 where she gave the new members of Raimon their Eleven Bands. She still missed the old members of Raimon, so she cried about them, especially Endou. Character avatar Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2= In the Fire version of the game. Ootani can be scouted when you are told to find a way to Hakuren Junior High in Chapter 3 of the game. To find her go to Northern ridge and then to the small pathway to Hakuren, near the tree. Talk to her and she will join your team. In the Blizzard version, she doesn't appear at the time as in the Fire version. But she's still in the same position as in the Fire version. If you want to recruit her, go to Hokkaido. After that, go to the Northern ridge and then to the small pathway to Hakuren. Just go back and forth until the screen changes. She'll appear in the same positions as in the Fire version. She will be at level 4. |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= You can scout her in the maid café at the shopping district by password. After entering the password, you have to defeat her and Azuma. The password to scout her is: ブレイン (In English, the password is "football"). She can then be recruited with the Gacha machine by using the red coin at Inazuma Town's shopping district. She will be at level 8. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Ootani, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Main Album (おもいでのアルバム, randomly dropped from Friendships (フレンドシップス) at Raimon's schoolyard past) *'Photo': Nostalgic School Chapter (なつかしい校章の写真, taken at Raimon past) *'Player': Mio After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 350 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Ootani, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': 6 Purple (紫6) *'Photo': Framed family photo (家族の写真立ての写真, Taken at Kogarashi Manor, Room 201) *'Topic': Compassion (思いやりの話題, Obtained at Shindou's House in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Hula hoop (フラフープの写真, Taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Parents (両親の話題, Obtained at Raimon: Gym) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 134 *'TP': 192 *'Kick': 42 *'Body': 48 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 47 *'Guts': 42 *'Freedom': 43 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 108 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 62 *'Control': 72 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 54 *'Stamina': 47 *'Guts': 42 *'Freedom': 27 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 103 *'TP': 122 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 112 (132) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 129 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribble': 159 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 157 (177) *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Managers R only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Extra Stars' *'Managers N' *'Managers R' *'Star Sisters' *'Similars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dribble Kings' *'Extra Stars' *'Lucky Kings' *'Similars' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Inazuma Girls' (manager) Gallery Ootani Tsukushi's design.png|Ootani's Ares design. Ootani_in_IE_Reloaded.png|Ootani's appearance in Inazuma Eleven Reloaded. Trivia *She is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in Inazuma Eleven Strikers. *She and Tamano Gorou were going to be members of Dark Emperors but were replaced by Nishigaki Mamoru and Sugimori Takeshi. *She is one of a few characters whose moves are all skills in the original games. *As a part of her Ares debut, Tsukushi received a new design. Navigation fr:Aurelia Dingle es:Aurelia Dingle de:Aurelia Dingle vi:Ootani Tsukushi Category:Scout characters Category:Ares characters Category:Managers